


Roots

by mad_hatter_9306



Series: Sanders Spirits AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Separate Beings, I just realized that the summary makes it sound a helluva lot more dramatic than it really is wow, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, i'm trying tho, probably OOC everyone, sorry it's not my strong suit, well sorta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: When a boy dies, six spirits are brought together. They must work together to prevent what could possibly be the end of their existence.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Spirits AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna make a quick note on a couple things. First of all, welcome to my very first Sanders Sides fanfic! I'm working on this with my brother, who does not have an ao3 account yet. This will update every Sunday. Hopefully. If you know me at all, you probably know that I suck at updating regularly. But I'll try. It's only eight chapters... how could I possibly lose motivation? (Haha....) It's rated T for some cussing, just so you know.
> 
> I'm a bit of an idiot when it comes to people and how they tick. I don't think there are any real triggers in this, but if there are, I'm sorry in advance and please please please tell me in the comments so I can add a warning.
> 
> I think it's pretty clear in the fic, but ship-wise, we have: preestablished Moceit; on-and-off Intrulogical; and maybe slow-burn Prinxiety? Like, it's planned, and my bro's pretty excited about that part, but I don't know if slow-burn applies. But it's cute, I'll tell you that much! Also, as mentioned in the tags, there's some past Anxceit.
> 
> The dynamics between everyone will probably change regularly as I rewatch episodes, have different preferred characters, and ship different ships. There will be two sequel stories written afterwards: a Remile one that takes place at the same time as this, and a dramatic conclusion. You can also expect a couple oneshots, because we've had like a million ideas, and I always like establishing backgrounds. So, oneshots. Lots of them.
> 
> As for a basic background idea: they live in a world where spirits are an everyday thing. Spirits live like and interact casually with humans. Every spirit has a source: moon, sun, stars, water, earth, air, or fire. Yes, the sources are taken from/inspired by the Dragon Prince. But this doesn't really have anything to do with the Dragon Prince. All spirits have powers, and, while they can use these powers anytime, they always work better when they're near their source.
> 
> I'm like 92% I'll be posting more about this on tumblr, but I haven't really decided yet, so don't count on anything. If you have any questions, leave a comment! Or come to me on tumblr, I may not be posting anything, but I can still answer questions.
> 
> And I think that's it! On with the show!

Patton Moralt was confused and delighted when his boyfriend called him, not two minutes after leaving for a late grocery run. “Hey, Jan, what’s up?”

"Pat... we need to talk."

Patton was immediately worried. "A-about what?"

"Oh, shit, _that_ was a good intro," Janus said, somewhat muffled. Louder, he added, "Not about _us._ About Alex Wright."

Patton let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Oh. Good. So, what's this about Alex Wright?"

"I'm almost home." Janus's tone was somber. "I'll tell you when I get there." And he hung up.

Patton started pacing around the small apartment he shared with Janus. It was cozy, and had lots of lamps to make up for the distinct lack of natural light. Patton had hung up framed photos everywhere he could. There was a window where the setting sun was easily visible. They had needed an apartment with a window, their sources being the sun and the moon.

As he waited, the sun finally sank below the horizon. The moon and stars began coming out. Patton felt his powers surging. He was suddenly was hit with a rush of emotions that weren't all his. His headache reminded him with a slight wince that it was a full moon tonight. Full moon, plus empathic powers, plus whatever news Janus had? Patton could tell that he was in for a restless night.

Janus swung the door open, interrupting Patton's thinking. He sank onto the couch as Patton closed the door. Both spirits sat, almost awkwardly, on the sofa.

Patton waited for Janus to say something, but the sun spirit remained silent. He gently probed at Janus's emotions, trying to find the problem. Then he gasped quietly. That was... a lot. Sadness was possibly most prominent; however, there was also a great deal of anguish and fear, and even a hint of anger.

"Janus... what happened to Alex?"

"Suicide," Janus said. Then he chuckled, sharp and bitter. "Well, that's what they're saying, anyhow."

"W-what do you mean, 'that's what they're saying?'"

"Something's up, Patton, I just know it! Alex wasn't suicidal, we would've noticed!" Arrogant as it may seem to onlookers, Janus was right. Between his telepathy and Patton's empathy, they would have seen the signs.

"So... what do _you_ think happened?"

"Murder."

"... I'm sorry, come again?"

"No, wait, hear me out! According to the photos that they released to the media earlier this evening, there were two stab wounds, yeah? But! Nobody seemed to notice the _burn marks_ around one!"

"A spirit knife?" Janus nodded. "No way..." Patton breathed. Spirit knives hadn't been seen in centuries. All spirits knew about them, of course, but most humans had forgotten they ever existed.

Patton felt twin jolts of fear from himself and Janus. If someone wielding a spirit knife was loose, then no spirit was safe.

* * *

"For the last time, Remus! Infinitesimal does _not_ mean super-big, it means super-small!"

"You can fucking look it up, Sogol!"

"I fucking did, Prince!" Logan leaned close to Remus's face and whispered, "You, me? We're _through_."

Remus stepped back. "Wonderful! I'm so sick of all your better-than-you shit!"

"I'm sick of your incompetence!"

"I'm sick of your ego!"

"That's what you just said, asshole!"

"Whatever!"

"Get out!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Remus slammed the door on his way out, leaving Logan breathless, alone, and on the verge of tears.

* * *

Virgil's mother had pointed out Janus Dell at the funeral, so Virgil had reluctantly gone to say hello to his ex.

Janus was standing with his arm around another boy, and they were talking to a pair of twins. Well, really, they were listening to one twin. He had auburn hair and a vibrant red tie. He spoke animatedly, waving his hands around. He seemed to be trying to cheer up his brother.

Said brother was the polar opposite of the first, but in such a way that they were undeniably twins. He had darker, curlier hair, closer to brown than red, with a silver streak in it. He wore a green tie. On closer inspection, his eyes were rather puffy, as though he'd been crying.

Janus's friend--boyfriend?--stood watching the conversation with a slightly detached look on his face, like he wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. His grey eyes glinted dully, and sandy blond curls hung around his face.

Finally, Virgil studied Janus. He was surprised to see how much had changed over the years. Janus wore an odd hat and old-fashioned capelet, at a funeral no less. A hand, with a ridiculous yellow glove, rested on the blond's shoulder, the thumb rubbing slow, reassuring circles into it.

Then his eyes met Virgil's, and they widened slightly in shock. One was still yellow from the accident. The burns covering half his face remained unhealed, even after years had passed. "Virgil," he said quietly.

"Hey."

The twin with the red tie cut himself off mid-sentence. "Who are you?"

"Virgil Paran."

Despite the fact Virgil had made it perfectly clear he didn't care about the others, focusing solely on Janus, the redhead started babbling, "I'm Roman Prince, this is my brother Remus, I'm a star spirit but he's a air spirit, do you think that's weird, I think it's weird, they're such different sources, but anyways, that's Patton Moralt, he's a moon spirit, he's Janus's boyfriend, I guess opposites attract, huh, and it seems like you already know Janus?"

"Oh, I know him alright," Virgil said mysteriously. The others looked at him curiously, but he refused to elaborate.

Janus narrowed his mismatched eyes at Virgil. His hand sank from Patton's shoulder to his waist protectively. Then Patton twisted, looking at an approaching boy. "Oh! Logan! It's me! Patton!" He waved violently, almost smacking Janus in the face.

"Yes, hello, Patton, Roman," he said as he joined their conversation. He eyed Janus and Virgil uncertainly. "You two are..."

"Janus Dell."

"Virgil Paran." He held out his hand, and the new boy shook it. "Logan Sogol."

Virgil noted how the twins were glaring at Logan. He remembered how Logan had greeted Roman but not Remus, even though they were brothers. He considered how Remus had pretty obviously been crying recently. "You're his ex," Virgil said, gesturing to Remus.

"No need to fucking rub it in," Remus spat, storming off.

"You. I don't like you." Roman poked Virgil in the chest. Then he ran off after his brother.

Patton looked at Virgil. "That wasn't very nice of you, kiddo." He hurried after the twins.

"Wow, rude much?" Logan shoved him and stomped away, leaving only Virgil and Janus.

"Y'know, I heard a rum--"

"No, don't try your rumor shit with me! That's how it ended, and you know it," Janus hissed.

"I think you and I have very different ideas of how it ended."

* * *

"Sweetie, I love you, but that's a terrible idea."

Patton looked at Janus, slightly hurt. "You don't even know what I was gonna say!"

"Yeah, I did." Janus tapped his unburned temple. "Telepathy."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, we should still try my idea! And you can tell them your murder theory," Patton wheedled.

Janus looked at Patton. "Please?" He was doing the puppy-dog eyes. Janus could feel his resolve weakening.

"Fine, he sighed, because nobody could hold out long against Patton's puppy-dog eyes. "You and Virgil find that Logan boy, I'll get the twins."

"Great! C'mon, Virg, this way!" Patton grabbed Virgil's hand and pulled him in a seemingly random direction. Meanwhile, Janus strode off towards the twins' trains of thought.

Maybe five minutes later, they had managed to corral everyone. "Janus has a theory about Alex's death!" Patton was bouncing on his toes, much too excited about this particular thread of conversation.

"I think Alex was murdered."

Logan, Virgil, and the twins stared at Janus in disbelief. He tried to redeem himself. "Why don't we discuss this over dinner?"

* * *

Patton pushed everyone towards his car. "My car, I drive!"

"Boyfriend gets shotgun," called Janus. Remus started crying again at that, and Janus winced. "Sorry."

Roman slung an arm around Remus. "There, there, brother. You'll find love again!" Remus just sobbed harder. "We'll take the back," Roman added quietly.

"Logan, Virgil, you're in the middle!" Patton cheerfully climbed behind the wheel.

Logan grimaced. "I refuse to be in the same general area as... _him._ "

"Too bad, get in the car." Patton glared at Logan. Somewhat scared, Logan complied.

"You good, Pat?" Janus eyed him warily.

"Yeah! Why?"

"... No reason. Where're we going?"

"You'll see," Patton singsonged.

The car was nearly silent, apart from Remus's crying. As he comforted his brother, Roman imagined catching this supposed murderer, and the fame and glory that would surely follow. Logan thought bitterly that Remus's over-emotional responses to everything were exactly why they had broken up again. Virgil played music through his earbuds in an attempt to drown out the wails. And Janus watched the passing landscape, trying to determine where they were going.

Finally, the car stopped. Patton got out, ecstatic, and led them into the crappiest McDonalds in the history of fast food.

Remus, trying to stifle his tears, asked for "as much * _sniffle_ * as much ice cream as possible." Virgil and Logan agreed that this was stupid. Virgil nonetheless ordered an ice cream cone; who was he to refuse free food? Patton and Roman both got Happy Meals. Janus just watched in dismay, already knowing that he'd be paying.

Finally, they were all seated. Virgil leaned back in his chair and licked his ice cream. "So, Dee. Murder? That's just like you."

"Don't call me that," Janus growled. "And what do you mean, 'that's just like me?' What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know! You're always making up stories for attention!"

"Me? Making shit up for _attention?_ Ha! That's a laugh and a half, considering that that's all you ever used your stupid rumor powers for!"

"HOW DARE YOU?" Virgil's voice started echoing and doubling over itself, signaling his rumor speech taking power. "I heard a rumor--"

"LALALA, NOPE, NOT LISTENING TO YOU!" Janus and Virgil yelled at each other louder and louder, attracting the attention of other customers. One couple got up and left, unnoticed by anyone else. Patton tried to quiet the arguing boys, to no avail.

Suddenly, Remus screamed. Not just any scream, though; this was an extra-loud, super-powered, sonic scream. When he had finished, he coughed and said hoarsely, "Would everyone _please_ be quiet?"

Patton was the first to recover. "Thank you, Remus." Remus gave a weak thumbs-up. "Now, Janus. Can you please calmly explain your murder theory to us?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys track the spirit knife, and it's carried by someone nobody expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning. Or at least, it's morning when i write this beginning note. Who knows what time it'll be when I post this, these chapters are weirdly long for me.
> 
> I don't think I've got a lot to say, other than a couple have-you-noticeds. First of all, what used to be eight chapters is now nine. That's because this chapter ended up taking a lot longer to get to the point than I meant it to, so we adjusted the chapter setup a bit, adding a chapter. Also, Janus's surname used to be "Delt," which I changed to "Dell." Not sure why I didn't just get to Dell in the first place but oh well. *shrugs*
> 
> Now. Good. On with the show!

Virgil leaned back, swallowing the last of his ice cream. "That... is the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard."

Roman made it a point to agree with cute boys, so he said, "JD-lightful here's got a point."

Virgil stared at him. "You just insulted me... _while_ agreeing with me. What."

Roman shrugged. "I just so happen to know that I'm better than all of you. Anyways, we should do something about this mysterious masked menace!"

Logan gave him a blank look. We have not yet established that this supposed murderer is wearing a mask."

"It's a figure of speech, Lo," Patton whispered.

"Ah. I see. Well, as far as tracking the 'masked menace,' as you put it, I may be able to be of assistance. I'll drive this time."

* * *

They all piled into Patton's car again. Logan drove, with Janus in shotgun again. Patton sat in the back, comforting Remus, Roman having abandoned him to woo Virgil. But Virgil, aided by those annoying earbuds, was ridiculously good at avoiding Roman's wooing.

Soon enough, they pulled up at a gate with a booth. Someone who was presumably a guard, leaned out and asked Logan for ID. Logan handed him a plastic card and rattled off, "Logan Sogol, intern under Dr. Stellaine, with five guests: Janus Dell, Patton Moralt, Virgil Paran, and Roman and Remus Prince."

The guard nodded and opened the gate. Logan led them inside and through a series of scans. "Protective measures, you know." Finally, they ended up in Logan's boss's laboratory, which held the largest telescope Roman had ever seen. Logan beckoned the star spirit over. He pointed at a stool. "Sit there. Good. Now focus on the spirit knife."

Roman screwed his eyes shut. "What exactly am I doing?"

Logan smacked him on the head. "No. Shh. Focus."

Remus very pointedly did _not_ look at Logan. "Hey. New boy. Ask Nerdy Wolverine over there what he's using my brother for."

"Virgil, please tell him that I can hear him just fine, the insufferable nuisance!"

"Tell him that it works both ways!"

"Tell him--"

"ENOUGH!" Virgil shouted. "Logan, get on with it. What is going on?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "What I am having Roman do is focus on the spirit knife's energy. Him being a star spirit, it will affect the star light. Essentially, they'll sort of point to the knife. That is, they will if you know how to read them. Fortunately for you pitiful children, I have been training for this moment!" He took a moment to preen.

Now Remus was the one rolling his eyes. "Stuck-up prick," he muttered.

"FALSEHOOD!" Logan screeched. Everyone jumped.

Eventually, the room lapsed into a comfortable silence. Virgil tapped at a game on his phone. Patton and Janus sat next to each other, holding hands. If Remus had to hazard a guess, he would've said that they were having the sort of mental conversation they did sometimes. Usually, Remus would have teased them for being so sappy, but now he just felt lonely and left out.

Ro sat still, concentrating. And Sogol bustled around Dr. Stellaine's lab, studying the telescope, consulting textbooks, and taking notes.

Suddenly he gasped, startling Roman from his reverie. "W-what?! what's going on?" He drew a sword, seemingly from nowhere.

All the boys started violently at the appearance of a large, shiny, _sharp weapon._ Patton leapt into Janus's arms. Janus consequently stumbled back, barely staying upright. Virgil shouted and fell backwards, and Logan threw up a makeshift shield from a couple of loose rocks on a desk. Remus almost screamed, and Roman _did_ scream, loud and shrill. Roman shrieked as the others recovered, not stopping until he noticed them all staring at him. He cut himself off abruptly and cleared his throat. "I... I knew i could do that. Mm-hmm. Totally."

Momentarily distracted by Roman, Logan cursed. He swung around to face Virgil. With a flick of his wrist, his stones were hovering around Virgil's head. "Who... are _you?"_ Logan narrowed his eyes. "Janus will know if you lie, so don't. Now, answer the damn question!"

Virgil looked terrified. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"What are you intentions with Janus Dell? Or any of us, for that matter?"

The hell is _that_ supposed to mean?! I came over to say hi at the funeral, and then I got sucked into this insane murder mystery! Dee! You can back me up! I'm not lying, I swear!"

"The question isn't 'can I,'" Janus mused, "so much as it's 'do I want to?' You haven't exactly given me a multitude of reasons to trust you, or even mildly like you."

"Janus Dell. Read. My. Mind. I have no idea what Rocky over there's talking about!"

Janus closed his eyes, trying to focus. It was rather like trying to hold a whispered conversation with someone, while four others yelled at you, in a crowded subway station. Gradually, he realized that people had started talking aloud, and he started feeling warm, like he was overheating. Thinking, talking, arguing, it was all too much--"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

He opened his eyes. Everyone was staring at him. Janus realized that he was glowing, an occasional side effect if he got overwhelmed. But they were finally quiet, and Janus seized the opportunity to take control of the situation. He began issuing orders.

"Roman, put the goddamn sword down. We're all just confused as you are. But there are more pressing matters at hand. Like you, Logan. Please stand down. Much as he hates me, my ex-boyfriend is _not_ a murderer. Virgil--do shut up and sit down over there--

"Patton and Remus! If you don't quit mentally panicking _right damn now,_ I will commit murder!

"Now. To business. Virgil, you first: do you know why Logan attacked you? I do, of course, but it'll probably be better if all this shit is said aloud."

"I swear, I don't know anything!" Virgil stood up angrily, but Janus pointed at him.

"Nope. Sit. Do you know anything about the death of Alex Wright, or who may be behind it, or the murder weapon?"

"Didn't I just say that I have no idea what's going on? I still think that you're just an attention-seeking conspiracy theorist who's read too many stupid mystery novels!"

"Mystery novels are _not_ stupid," put in Logan. The rocks, which had fallen to the floor, trembled menacingly.

"Ah-buh-bup! No, leave the rocks.

"Patton, honey? Could you and the twins wait outside? You're kinda distracting, I 'm trying to conduct an interrogation here. Thanks, sweetie!

"Now, Logan. Care to explain why you attacked Virgil?"

"The stars tracked the knife's energy here, to the lab. To _him."_

Virgil blinked, taken aback. "That was... the _last_ thing I expected you to say."

Janus just nodded, taking it all in stride. "Virgil, can we search your hoodie and bag?"

 _"What?_ No! Of course not! What the hell?"

"The stars don't lie, Virgil." Janus stared him down. Virgil could feel those eyes, one brown, one yellow, boring into him. Finally, he relented. Rolling his eyes, Virgil tossed his bag to the floor. Reluctantly, the hoodie followed. There was a _clang_ sort of sound, unmistakably metal on tile.

Using two fingers, Janus fished a knife out of one of Virgil's jacket pockets. He quickly dropped it.

Virgil stared at it, astonished. "I-I swear," he stammered, "I have no idea how that got there!"

Janus nodded curtly. "He's telling the truth."

Logan glanced down at the knife, then back up at Janus. "Then... how'd it get _here?"_

"I don't know," admitted the telepath. "But Patton and I may be able to track the mental connections to it."

"You know what that means?" Patton bounced into the room, closely followed by Roman.

"Road trip!"

* * *

As excited as Patton and Roman were for a road trip, Janus, Logan, and Virgil insisted that they needed a plan.

They almost unanimously agreed that Patton shouldn't drive, so Janus slipped behind the wheel. He brought then to a quaint little ice cream parlor that Remus had recommended.

Only Patton and the twins were hyped up enough to to actually eat ice cream. Roman agreed to pay for it all, much to Janus's relief. He had been somewhat worried that he'd be the only one responsible enough to finance this fiasco.

The six boys squeezed into a pair of booths facing each other. They sat quietly for a few minutes, the tension thick.

Finally, Roman proclaimed, "We should first elect a leader! I nominate myself, of course."

"Seconded," added Remus.

"I nominate Janus," said Logan. "He is logical and has a sharp mind. Additionally, his telepathy will aid him in making group decisions."

"Much as I still hate you," said Virgil, "I second that."

"I third it!" Patton giggled.

"Three votes for Jannie beats your one. Sorry, bro." Remus patted Roman's shoulder.

Janus blushed. "You can be my second-in-command, Ro," he added quickly. Roman brightened considerably at that.

"So, first we need a plan..."

* * *

In the following hours, the spirits concocted a plan to find and defeat the murderer. When they were finally kicked out of the cozy ice cream place, Roman was enthusiastic. Their plan was relatively simple. It wasn't nearly as elaborate as Roman would have liked, and none of the convoluted twists he had suggested. But it was a solid plan nonetheless.

(Virgil privately thought the idea was half-baked, but decided against dashing Roman's hopes.)

Janus drove them all to their respective apartments. Patton had double-checked that they all had each other's numbers. Then they had agreed to meet at Patton and Janus's apartment the following morning.

They broke, confident in their plan, and ready to take on anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it's been made perfectly clear yet or not, but Janus Dell is a sun spirit; Logan Sogol is an earth spirit; Patton Moralt is a moon spirit; Remus Prince is a wind spirit; Roman Prince is a star spirit; and Virgil Paran is a water spirit. Just thought I should make sure that's known.
> 
> Edit: It's coming, guys. I swear that it's coming. I'm just an awful procrastinator. I have a lot of excuses, which you will see when I (finally) post the next chapter. I'm sorrrrrrryyyyyy!!!!
> 
> Edit 2: Nope. Okay. It happened. Two freaking chapters in! So, I was going to put this on hiatus for December anyways, because I have a December project that I want to work. The plan was to come back in January, but... we'll see how that goes. I'm sosososososososo sorry!!!! Merry Christmas!


End file.
